


Moonflower

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seduction, such as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said romance is dead? Tokito certainly wishes it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

> For: Day 23 of [](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/profile)[**fic_on_demand**](http://fic-on-demand.livejournal.com/) 's June-Fic-A-Day. For [](http://rainbow-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbow_goddess**](http://rainbow-goddess.livejournal.com/)'s [romance](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/293360.html) request.  
>  Notes: This really didn't come out how I expected it to at all.

It's the weather that leads them to stay inside. The wind howls loudly as they huddle together on the couch, under a shared blanket. The controllers to the Playstation are broken again and even Tokito refrains from asking Kubota to go out to buy some more. Instead, they are stuck watching television, trying to stave off the boredom. To make matters worse, the remote is across the room and neither of them wants to take the blanket off to go and get it.

_"Oh, Shuuko, I'll give you everything you ever dreamed of."_

_"Jinnai-san, I-I-I can't live without you."_

"She's unexpectedly forward," Kubota comments idly as the lady allows herself to be stripped out of her clothes.

Tokito scoffs, rolling his eyes at the scene before him. "These soap opera bitches are all the same. Give them a few nice things and they drop trou."

"I think they were going for something like 'succumbing to romance?'" Kubota smiles and moves their blanket down enough to light a cigarette.

"Romance?" Tokito snorts. "Yeah, right. It's just an excuse to get laid without having to work at it."

"You think so?" Kubota asks after a few minutes, but Tokito's head falls onto his lap, already asleep. Kubota doesn't bother waking him and instead rearranges them on the couch. It's really only big enough for one person, but Tokito likes to curl around his body like a vine, so it makes no difference if they sleep there or in their bed.

The next day, the wind dies down enough that they can leave the house without freezing to the spot. They go—begrudgingly by Tokito—to Kou's, deliver yet another wok, pick up an order of manga at the bookstore, and buy four controllers at the game store. It's then that Kubota hands all these things to Tokito with a mysterious smile.

"I've got a couple of things to do. See you back at home," Kubota says, ignoring Tokito's sputtering, and walks in the other direction.

When he returns home, it's to an empty house. At first, Kubota feels a vague sense of worry until he sees the bag of things from earlier half-upended on the living room floor and a note on the kitchen counter. Kubota nods as he reads, noting he has about an hour to get ready before Tokito returns.

 

 

The door opens, and Tokito calls out, "I'm home…"

"Welcome home," Kubota replies from the darkened room. "Want dinner?"

"Why the hell is it so dark?" Tokito asks. "Forget to pay the light bill again or something."

Kubota chuckles, but says nothing. Instead he serves the beef stew in his nicer dishes and pours some beer into their glasses. Tokito eats without saying anything beyond a mumbled thanks around two mouthfuls worth of food. Kubota only eats a little, spending the rest of the time watching. After he's done, Tokito reaches across the table for the rest of Kubota's food, finishing it off in minutes. "Want dessert?"

"Yeah, so long as it's not one of those nasty flavoured things you get like miso-flavoured ice cream." Tokito's eyes are on him when he gets the dessert from the kitchen. He brings out a slice of one of those fancily decorated cakes from the bakery, places it in front of Tokito, and watches as Tokito demolishes it.

"Wanna break in those new controllers," Tokito asks, pushing his empty plate away. "I have a new plan to get through the game."

He gets up and stands behind Tokito, and places his arms on him, who turns to look at him over his shoulder. Kubota smiles, asks, "Are you sure you don't want to do something else?"

"Like what?" Tokito asks, bemusedly, before comprehension lights his face. "Stupid Kubo-chan."

"Most likely," Kubota agrees, but he stays where he is because Tokito isn't moving either.

And then, Kubota can see Tokito's ears turn a slight shade of pink. "Just asking got the job done so far."

"True," Kubota concedes, watching as the slight shade of pink darkens slightly. "True."

"Well," Tokito says, body shifting slightly, "are you?"

"Am I what?" Kubota replies, enjoying the way the evening has been turning out, despite nothing going the way it _should_.

"Asking."

"Depends on the answer." Kubota breathes on the back of Tokito's neck, watching as the goose bumps rise on Tokito's skin.

Tokito moves, then, and off toward their bedroom. "Pervert."

"Yeah," Kubota replies under his breath, as he follows Tokito, "I am...A romantic one maybe?"

"Nah," Tokito answers him, unexpectedly, meeting him half-naked in the doorway."You forgot the flowers."

"Let me make that up to you." Kubota smiles again, as he takes off his shirt.

Tokito snorts. "You sound like an old man."

The sound of laughter that follows Kubota's shirt hitting Tokito's face lasts long after Kubota joins him on the bed.

And he likes it.


End file.
